On Fire (The Michel Camilo album)
There are two basic kinds of fire on the album," explans Camilo. " One is the hot fire of exurberance, and the other is the cool burning of economy." Following the success of his self titled album, Camilo produces his renner up album with just as much energy as the first, just in a different form. He composed all the albums on theis Cd with the exception of Softly, as in a Morning Sunrise, which he arranged for his trio. On Island Stomp, ''Camilo serves as a party time elixir which will take the edge off ones troubles. The tune is a footstomping calypso, with traces of the Afro-Dominican dance step ''pambiche thrown in for good measure. During one frenetic interlude, Weckl and Bowie push Camilo to the limit as he emulates the rich harmonies and power of a big band shout chorus. Easing into a slow bossa nova beat for the ballad If You Knew . . . ''Camilo plays it cool while johnson and Smith create a relaxed, carefree mood. Camilo then changes locales from Brazil to ''Uptown Manhattan. ''The tune has a raw free-wheeling feel, wih Johnson doing some serious walking to Smith's down-and-dirty blues beat. ''Friends is one movement from "The Suite Sandrine," a five-part tribute to Sandra Camilo (his wife). Johnson introduces the melody with elegant restraint, and Camilo carries it forward with help from some shimmering cymbal work by Smith, After a series of cascading chord changes Camilo ends the piece with an abrupt, but gentle rippling resolution, as if to say, "Come what may, we'll always be friends." Hands and Feet, ''a duet between Camilo and the spanish flamenco dancer Raul, is a total surprise. Raul tears up the floor with his rhythm he produces with his feet while Camilo attempts to outmatch him with his hands. Rejoined with Weckl and Bowie on ''This Way Out, ''Camilo shifts into high gear for an angular, and very contemporary blues. During an interlude mid-song, Camilo takes the blues to the outer limits with some strong ostinato playing. With ''In Love, another love tune for Sandra, he makes a soft landing back on terra firma, in the company of Smith and Johnson. And Sammy Walked In is a result of pure serendipity. On the first night of recording, Camilo's old friend Sammy Figueroa happened to have just finished a session in an adjacent studio and dropped by to say hello. Promptly pullings an infinished musical sketch out of his hat, Camilo corralated Figueroa into setting up his congas and joining in an Afro-Cuban style jam with Weckl and Bowie. The piece hasa bluesy feel. To complement Figueroa's solo however, Camilo goes latin all the way with some classicla montuno riffs. Camilo changes the group chemistry yet again on Softly, as in a Morning Sunrise. Smith and Bowie hoin forces this time to add a touch of mainstream swing to a subdued rendition of the jazz standard. ''On Fire ''is classic Camilo. Rosenblatt and Bowie maintain a blistering paceas Camilo barrels through full-bodied chords chnges which evoke the feling of a big-band blow out. A showcase for Camilo's natural exuberance and technical virtuosity, the tune is a burn-all-bridges finale which is guaranteed to leave someone breathless. Personnel Michel Camilo - Piano Michael Bowie - Bass on 1, 6, 8, 9, 10 Dave Weckl - Drums on 1, 6, 8 Marc Johnson - Bass 2, 3, 4, 7 Marvin "Smitty" Smith - Drums on 2, 3, 4, 7, 9 Joel Rosenblatt - Drums on 10 Sammy Figueroa - Congas on 8 Raul - Flamenco Feet on 5 Track Listings #Island Stomp #If You Knew . . . #Uptown Manhattan #Friends (Interlude II/Suite Sandrine) #Hands and Feet #This Way Out #In Love #And Sammy Walked In #Softly, as in a Morning Sunrise (Ronberg/Hammerstein) #On Fire